


Science Party Drabbles/Ficlets

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, most of these can be seen as romo or platonic! your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: various drabbles and ficlets i've made so i don't flood the tag! will get updated as i write more :)
Relationships: Engineer & Medic (Team Fortress 2), Engineer/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Petrichor

It's raining, for once.

It's raining and Medic is standing out in the  
middle of it, eyes closed and fists clenched as tears mix with water droplets and he remembers more things than he wants to, clothes thoroughly soaked and wet hair sticking to his forehead. 

He only opens his eyes when he hears and feels the rain hitting against something other than his face, turning to see Engie standing behind him and holding out an umbrella. 

But the expression on his face isn't pity. It's love. A promise that he will be there for him.

So he takes it.


	2. Ease My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title inspo from [mockingbird by uma](https://youtu.be/1iZI_2kWu_I)

There are days when Engie feels like caving in. Days where the endless monotony of harsh sun and metal and gunfire day in and day out crawls under his skin and into his soul and makes him feel that sort of tired that sleeping can't fix. 

But then in comes Medic, all smiles and grins and that laugh that makes his head spin, makes him feel like everything is ok again. 

And maybe for that moment that they're together and the way Medic looks at him like he's the only person in the world, everything is.

Maybe he is ok.


	3. What Loving Really Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> platonic soulmate things, title inspires by [what loving really is by nohue blue](https://youtu.be/OuwhcuONX1I) :) 341 words

They were soulmates.

Not in the "traditional" sense. None of the whole "immediately falling deeply in love with each other and wanting to be together forever" schtick, though admittedly romance wasn't completely off the table for either of them. 

More of a... "you were always meant to know this person" kind of thing. A "you gravitate towards each other without anyone telling you that you should with that deeply platonic intimacy neither of you had ever felt before" deal. /That/ kind of soulmates. 

You could see it in the way Medic's eyes lit up when Engie walked into the room, the way Engie's arm immediately made its way around Medic's shoulders, as if that was unquestionably where it was supposed to be. 

You could see it in how they'd wordlessly pass tools to each other before the other even knew they needed it and how they'd respond to the verbal cues they gave that no one else understood.

The way Engie always smiles when he makes Medic laugh. The way Medic is able to tell how he feels even when he's wearing his googles. The way Medic holds Engie when he's feeling upset when he actively proclaims himself as "not much of a hugger" and the way Engie looks at him when Medic goes on another spiel about his fascination with the human skeleton, and its various possible mutations, like there's nowhere else he'd rather be (because there really isn't).

Scout calls them a "match made in heaven" and they've been asked when they're going to get together more times than they can count. And with the increasing way their hands brush against each other when they're reaching for things and the way they look at each other a little too long, maybe they will, maybe they won't. 

But this? The long nights, the remembering of how the other likes his coffee, and the way they always looked to each other for some sign of approval after everything they did? This was nice. Really nice.

This is what love felt like.


	4. Just the Two of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspo from a doodle my friend requested :) 572 words for this one

It's one of those days where Engie could tell that Doc was tired. 

One of those days where he watched from afar as he repeatedly got stabbed, shot in the head, and blown up, Engie wincing in his head every time he saw his body hit the ground before proceeding to teleport back to resupply. Everyone had them, himself included, but he could tell that Medic was particularly just Not having it today.

They always said that you were your own worse critic but it seemed to double for him, the good(?) doctor himself seemingly more than a little displeased with his performance that day as he drudged past all his other teammates that afternoon after battle and made his way straight to the Medbay, locking the swinging doors to signify that he did Not want to be fucking bothered for the rest of the evening unless you were 2 inches away from death. Even then, he may consider just letting you go through reapawn instead.

So it didn't exactly surprise Engie when he heard a soft knock on his open workshop door that night, looking up to see Medic's weary face in the doorframe with a small, plush version of Archimedes in his hands. 

He didn't need to say anything, he knew he didn't. Medic wordlessly made his way in, pulling up the spare chair Engie left near the door and sitting next to his chosen companion behind his desk to watch him work.

New schematics for the dispenser, Engie explained briefly; he was displeased about how long it took the current model to level up so he was trying to see if he could increase the speed without sacrificing other functionality.

Medic merely nodded, propping up his head in one hand holding onto his plush in the other, more than ready to just watch Engie scribble and mutter to himself for the next couple hours while he sat next to him.

Engie gave him a pat on the shoulder before turning back to his papers, flipping through old notes and scribbling down new ones in shorthand only the two men currently sitting in that room could understand. 

Medic's show of gratitude for allowing him to just sit there with him came in the form of him softly head butting Engie's shoulder while he was in the middle of muttering to himself and erasing a large portion of what he had just written, at first taking Engie a little off guard.

He soon smiled instead and took a moment to ruffle Medic's hair as he proceeded to lean against him, head resting on his shoulder.

Engie then continued to write, only looking over every once in a while with a sort of fondness to see Medic fiddle with the Pocket-medes' button eyes while looking intently at his schematics, even if he wasn't exactly 100% sure what they meant. 

It was kind of touching, in a way. That of all the people Medic wanted to spend time with when he got like this, it was him, even both of them were almost completely silent and he had no idea what Engie was doing or how it worked. 

He pressed on, however. And if Medic had eventually fallen asleep on his shoulder and needed to be carried back to his quarters because he was too tired to make the treck on his own? 

Well that would just stay between the two of them.


	5. Caffeinate

Medic takes a sip of his coffee. 

It's late. They both know they should probably sleep considering they finished work over an hour ago, but they want to savor this moment for just a little longer, spend just a little more time together, even if it means they'll be dead tired tomorrow morning. 

The Gunslinger feels so nice in his hand. Its initial chill had worn off long ago, now radiating Medic's own heat back at him. 

He feels Engie press against him just a little more and can't help but feel solace in his presence. 

He takes another sip.


	6. Darling

He's laying on Medic's bare chest as he scribbles in one of his notebooks, likely tidbits about the whale heart the two of them just accidentally(?) blew up. 

After a lengthy shower to rid each other of muscle fiber remains and the overwhelming smell of whale blood, they'd gone back to his room, Medic's hair still damp and making his natural curls peek out, if only for a moment.

He traces the fading white scars that trail his chest, making Medic let out a soft giggle in the process. 

Engie smiles, feeling his heart swell.

That's him. That's his darling.


	7. Out of Sight

He feels Medic's hands unclip his overalls and wander under his worn, red cotton shirt, running over his skin as he gently bites Engie's lip.

In response, Engie pulls on his navy colored tie to deepen their intimacy, tasting the coffee Medic drank before the match began and feeling his hands slowly make their way downwards.

The both of them know they can't keep this up forever. They've got less than 20 minutes on the clock and both of them can hear BLUs calling for Medic as though he were their mother.

...But they could wait just a little longer.


End file.
